Pirate, Pirate
by Sango51893
Summary: Kagome is the captain of the siren's melody, and when her ship is ambushed by the dangerously handsome captain of the new moon, she claims him as prisoner, but fire burns aboared this ship as this silver haired demon wins her heart in lust and love. lemon


I'm back, and this one just hit me! I love pirates so I wanted to do a fanfic that involved them and what better than to make an InuYasha fic? Perfect! I hope you enjoy it :) **Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha... Fun fact about this particular fic: I began writing this in December of 2008. I completed it in December of 2009. By far, this is my true Magnum Opus!**

The winds blew harshly, making the sea dance beneath the sun's warm rays. Sailing smoothly across the sparkling waters with ease was _The Siren's Melody_. A fine vessel with a sturdy build, white sails and high above, a black flag fluttered in the breeze. In the center of the black cloth, laid the mark od a white skull with a rose between it's teeth. Down below, a twin tailed cat raced up a small flight of steps that lead to the quaterdeck. Once there, it entwined it's self around the first set of boots it saw and meowed for attention. The figure bent down and picked up the feline. Stroking it's fur tenderly. "Have you been a good girl, Kirara?" A warm smile apeared when the cat replied with a series of purrs and a lick to the chin. "Captain, the winds are high and we are ready to sail, shall I give the word?" A woman with long brown hair shouted out from the main deck. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a pale knee length gown. Tatterd with rips and holes from a life at sea. Kirara leapt from the captain's arms and trotted back down the steps to give a mighty jump onto Sango's shoulder. The captain pulled the front of her blcak triangular hat down to the side and stepped forward, gripping the handels of the large round stearing wheel, ready to guid the ship. "Give say, Sango!" She shouted. "Aye-Aye! You heard the Cap'n, ladies! Let's set this ship asail!"

Members of the crew scurried around the deck with agilty and organization. In a matter of minutes, the sails were set and caught the winds. Pulling _The Siren's Melody_south-east. After making sure all lines were tied and everything was in order, Sango climbed the steps up to the quaterdeck and stood to the right of the captain. Kirara meowed loudly and ran off to chase any unwanted mice. The salty smell of the ocean that surrounded climbed up the captain's nose. A familier scent she had known all her life brought a smile to tug at her lips. "You run a fine ship, Captain. A fine ship indeed." Sango said, keeping a close eye over everyone on deck. The captain lifted her gaze to not only her first mate, but her best friend. She brought up one hand, keeping the other on the wheel, and removed her hat, placing it over her chest. "I run a fine ship, because I have the finest crew." She said, giving a curtsey. Sango grinned and curtseyed back. "Go on down below and get your self some rest Kagome. I can handle things here." Kagome raised an eye brow, putting the hat back on. It wasn't often that she was called by her name. But she didn't mind, seeing as how it was her closest friend who did so. She shrugged and let go of the wheel. "Alright." Sango took hold of the wheel and heald it steady. They bid farewell and Kagome disapeared below deck to her private cabin.

Turning the lock on her door, she removed her hat once again and threw it onto her paper flooded desk. The black hat sat silently. The gold thread outline glittered. Kagome stretched her amrs high abover her head and yawned. Turning around, she caught her reflection in the large mirror she kept in a corner. A ren bandana was wrapped around the top of her head, with her raven black hair drapped over her shoulders. Her white blouse was like a waterfall. The long sleeves hung low off her shoulders. The blouse was tucked in behind a black maiden's dress. If she haden't worn the blouse, her breasts would have been fully exposed. The maiden's dress at the torso, tucked under the breasts for support, not coverage. The skirt of the gown reached down to her ankels.

Kagome nodded, pleased with her appearence and walked across the room to her bed. She sat on it's edge and sank into it's soft cushions. She looked around the cabin. Books filled every shelf, maps were piled on the desk along with various papers, stolen goods and spoils hid in a old brown chest, chained to the wall off to the side. The key to which was hidden as well. Cloathes and faberics coverd most of the cabin. And above her bed in all it's glory. A black flag, with the same skull as the one that was raised above deck, with a rose between it's jaws hung as the simbole of her ship, her crew and what she was and shall always be. A Lady Pirate of this vast sea.

A moment later, there was a hurried knock at her door. "What is it?" She called out. "Cap'n! A ship has been spotted two miles to the west. The flag bairs a skull, my lady!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The thunking sound of boots hitting wood reached the quaterdeck. Strands of silver hair escaped the tall figure's low pony tail as he strode over to his first mate, who was looking through a telescope at another ship not to far away. "What's the status report?" He asked. His deep voice demanding. The other man handed him the scope. "It's another Pirate ship Captain. The flag has a skull with a rose between it's teeth." He glanced through the scope as well and took a look at the flag. He smirked at the sight, showing the tips of his fangs. "There must be great treasures abored _The Siren's Melody_," He said, reading the neat cursive on the back of the ship. "Prepare a small boat and one other crew member. This shall be the easiest hiest we've encounterd." His first mate looked at him confused. "Why do you say that Captain?" The silver haired man smile with triumph and greed. "Abored that ship are mear _female_pirates. There will be no need of the entire crew." The first mate raised an eye brow. "Lady pirates you say? Might I accompany you in the heist?" "If you accompany, you'll only succeed in taking one of the females instead of any goods, Miroku." There was a laugh. "True, true. Long voyages bring out the worst in me Captain InuYasha." "Aye, but who else can I trust to come along with me but my first mate, eh?

With that, InuYasha shouted out commands to his crew below. "Have a small boat ready for departure! Miroku! Koga! Have yourselvs armed and ready within the hour!" Both men gave an "Aye!", and InuYasha went below deck to his cabin. Once he was inside, he slammed the doors closed behind him and walked over to the window across the way. He let his forhead rest on the glass as he stared out at the sea. The sun was setting, and the orange hues cast absolute beauty over the waters. Even through the glass, he could smell the scent of the ocean as it penitrated his nose. The salty air was like a remody for life. Soothing.

Only God knew how long he stood there before there was a knock at his door. "We are ready Captain." Miroku's voice echoed against the wood. Cracking his knuckels, InuYasha made sure he was armed with his sword tied to his waist, and three other hidden weapons. He left the cabin, feeling no need for his Captain's Coat, or hat, seeing as how this would take only a short time. He wore only a loose white shirt, black pantaloons, leather boots and his hair tied back.

The sun by this time was barely over the horizon, indicating that the hours of the night were near. The boat he requested was lowerd down onto the water. Miroku and Koga were all set and ready to go. Ignoring the ladder, InuYasha leapt over the side of his ship, _The New Moon_ and landed in the boat, fallowed by the other two men and they were off.

Small waves beat against the row boat before they made it to the ship called _The Siren's Melody_. The sun was set and the moon was high. InuYasha stood with a rope at hand. Attatched to the end of the rope was a grappling hook. He spun it around in a wide circle a few time and released it, allowing it to fly upward and hook onto the side of the ship. He gave a few tugs to make sure it was secure, then he took a firm hold of it with both hands and began to climb. Sure he could have jumped up on board and save time, but this way was quieter. When he reached the top, he hoisted him self up and over the thick wooden railing.

He brushed off his shirt and looked up. _"SHIT!" _Was the first thing he shouted before drawing his sword. How in the _hell _did he not see this coming? He should have caught their scents. But no...Here he was surrounded by a gruop of female pirates. Half of them had pistoles pointed at him. InuYasha wonderd what the hell was taking Miroku and Koga so long to get up there. "Don't worry about your company, they won't be joining you." A female said as the crowd of women parted to let her through. She looked him up and down and grinned. "Well well, look what we have here ladies. An actual Sea-Dog!" InuYasha's ears twitched at the comment and he growled. "Well well, look what we have here, a Sea-Cow!" He shot back. The female clentched her teeth and drew her sword.

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming aboard my ship you filthy dog!" She shouted before lunging forward. "Fine by me, bitch!" He replied. Their swords clashed to gether over and over. InuYasha forced him self forward, dodging her attack and threw a punch to her side. The woman yelped and replied his blow. Sparks flew along with curses and chears from the female crew. InuYasha jumped back as the woman swung her blade close to his chest. The front of his shirt was torn from the tip of the blade. The female laughed. "Damn you to hell!" He cursed. Before the female could do anything more, he reached around behind him for a pistole he had safely tucked away in the waist band of his trousers. In the blink of an eye, he stood behind her, his arm locked around her waist and the gun held to the side of her head. She froze and muttered a curse.

Pain struck his abdomen and the black haired vixen slid out of his grasp. InuYasha looked down at her sword, which stuck out of his stomach. The female laughed in trumph, only to have her smile wiped from her face when he straitend up and grasped the sword by its handel. With a quick movment, InuYasha pulled out the blade that was now stained with his blood. Murmers were past around the women. The vixen he faught just snapped her fingers and InuYasha hit the planks of the floor with a thud as his hands were bound behind his back. He growled and stuggled violently. It was pointless. A pair of brown leather boots came into his view. "Welcome aboard the _Siren's Melody_, I'm sure you'll make a good cabin boy." The wench mused. InuYasha growled and struggled again, only to recieve a kick to the side of his head. "Take him to the brig!" "Aye, Cap'n." Two chime like voices answerd in unison before hitching him up by his arms and dragging him away from the main deck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome tucked a lock of her hair behind one of her ears, and released a heavy breath. She walked over to the ships rail and looked down upon Sango and Ayame, who held daggers to her captive's companions. "Take those two scallawags back to their own ship along with a little messege. Unless they want their Captain dead, they won't follow." The man with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail groweld at her. "You cold, develish wench!" He shouted. Kagome glared at him and smirked. "Rough them up as well." Her faithful crew grinned. "Aye!"

She tunred away on her heal, giving orders to the rest of her crew as she made her way below deck to her cabin. Once she was there, she locked the door behind her. She was tired and sore. Not caring to wash up first, she tossed her weapons onto her desk, and shread off her clothing, letting it pool to floor to be forgotten. She stood in the middle of her cabin naked, inspecting her new bruises. Kagome faught back a yawn and sluggishly crawled into her bed, wrapping herself into a cucoon of quilts. She didn't want to think, and she didn't have to. Her eyelids grew heavy as sleep began to overpower her. Kagome's dream was strange. All she saw was a pair of honey colored eyes that were lust filled and hungery. Her own eyes flickerd open to the sunshine that drifted in through the window. She stretched and sat up in a tangled mess of her blankets. Her heart was pounding and her neck was damp with sweat. Kagome threw the covers off pf her and swung her legs off the bed to stand.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a pale, loose blouse. she puled on the clothes and grabbed up her boots that she left in the middle of the floor and yanked thos on as well. when she was fully dressed, she stood infront of her mirror and pulled a brush through her hair. After that was done, she applied thick black eyeliner. Satisfied with her appearence, she tied off her sword to her waist. Kagome left her cabin and was greeted by some of the ladies already on deck. kagome instanstly rememberd her new prisoner and saunterd over to a barrel and reached in to pull out a shiny red apple. "What are ye doin' my lady?" One of the women asked as she passed by. "I'm going to go feed the dog." Kagome replied.

The cell keys jingled in her hands as she walked down the stairs to the brig. Spider webs hung in the corners and dust lined the flooring. Atleast there were no rats, thanks to the aid of Kirara. She reached her destination and squinted her eyes to see in the dark. She spotted her prisoner sitting in the farthest corner with his head hanging low and his arms still bound. She slid her hand through the bars to hold out the apple. She saw one of his dog-like ears twitch and look up. He gazed at her for only a second, but turned his head away in ignorance. Kagome frowned. If there was one thing she couldn't tolerate, it was being ignored. Pulling her arm back, she took the keys and unlocked the cell door.

It swung open with a rusty creak, and she stepped inside, closing it behind her. The dog demon didn't move when she stomped over to him and held out the apple again. "I can't have you starve in here, now can I? _Take _it." He turned his head away from her even more, and Kagome grew irritated. She droped to her knees and took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "Look here, you arragent mutt. You _will_do as I say, or so help me, I'll have your thrown to the sharks as fish foo-" Her sentance was cut off when her back was suddenly on the grouned and the back of her head stung in pain. Both of Kagome's hands were pinned abover her head. She gasped for breath, but found difficulty in her task when the demon had one of his own hands clasped around her throat, digging his calws ever so slightly into the skin, causing small droplets of blood to escape. She arched her back in attempt to escape, but he had her traped beneath his body with his legs on either side of her waist.

He bared his fangs and let out a deep warning growl when she continued to wiggle around wildly. He squeased Kagome's throat. "N-No!" She coughed out in plead. The demon leaned down, his long silver hair cascading around them like a curtain. His golden eyes harsh with anger. "What reason should I have to let you _live_?" He asked with a husky voice that made Kagome wince. His hold on her throat tightend. "You can't return me to my ship, so what do you have to offer!?" he barked, baring his fangs again. Kagome bit her lip, fighting back a sob, but then her heart fell and she froze with wide eyes as the man's eyes fell from hers to her lips. When his gaze met with hers again, she could read the anger and lust in his eyes. _Damn._ Not knowing what else to say, she answerd. "My body..." He leaned just a little bit closer to her. She could feel his hot breath across her skin. "That will serfice. For now." He growled, crashing his mouth over hers and forcing her lips apart with his tongue.

His moist tongue stroked hers and explored her mouth as he released his hold on her throat without breaking the connection between their lips and reached up to hold down one of her wrists, while he kept hold of her other one with his opposite hand. He tugged her hand downward and placed it over a hard bulge beneath the cloth of his trousers. Kagome gasped against his mouth when he guided her hand to stoke there. Sensing what he wanted, and valuing her life, Kagome massaged the cruel man's arousal, making him groan into her own mouth. He surged his hips forward against her palm and traced his warm lips along her jaw line and down her neck, landing on the jugular. Kagome shuddered in fear as she felt the tip of his fangs brush her skin. Humiliation washed over her. This man was _her _prisoner, and yet to keep her life, she layed there on the cold floor of the brig, giving sexual pleasure to this _beast_! Kagome never felt so weak in her life. He was going to pay for this by working like the dog he is, scrubing this ship clean from top to bottom until it shined! And when that was done, she'd take him to the gallows, or atleast feed him to the ravenous sharks.

Suddenly, Kagome was yanked up off the floor and standing. The man cupped his large hands around her buttocks and dropped to his knees. He instantly caught the waist band of her trousers with his fangs and tore them open, completely exposing herself to him. He forced the bit of clothing down her thighs to fall to her ankels and pressed his nose against her womanhood. Kagome jumped with a squeal when he parted the folds of her netherlips with his tongue and suckeld on the nub of her clit and shut her eyes. When she opend them again, she met the golden hue of his and staggerd. Kagome let out a gasp when he grabbed her sleeve and riped it off from it's seams. "W-what are you doing?" She had to ask with a shaky voice. "I can't have you _scream _in here, now can I?" was his simple reply. _I can't have you starve in here, can I? _Kagome's words she had said not moments ago were thrown back at her. Before she could protest, he shoved the cloth between her lips and tied it off around the back of her head, muffling anything she had to say.

Not a second later, he had her facing the bars of the cell. He took hold of her hands and made her hold on to the bars. Oh, _God..._He was going to fuck her like a typical dog! The only difference, was that she wasn't on her hands and knees. Instead, she was bent forward, gripping the bars with her derriar raised. He placed his hands on her hips, and Kagome no longer had any time to think. She felt the hard length of his shaft enter her from behind. She didn't even hear him undress. Kagome let out a scream that was unheard as he filled her. She felt as though she was going to be split in two. She heard a deep groan from the man behind her. She titend her grip on the bars as he slowly pulled out of her and thrust back in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha let his head fall back with another groan. She was slick and tight. Hot. He could hear her muted scream and a grin of triumph tugged at his lips. The taste of the woman's cunny lingerd in his mouth. She was indeed delicious. InuYasha thrust into her again, plunging himself deeper within her wet folds. Another silent scream escaped the dark haired female before him. He leaned down, grazing his chest along her back. With one hand firmly on her waist, he slid his other across her skin to rest on her stomach and make it's way down to press a finger to her sensative nub. She took in a sharp breath and InuYasha's grin only grew when he felt the slight buck of her hips against is hand.

He dipped his head and brushed his nose over the flesh of her neck, inhaling her scent. InuYasha quickend his thrusts and small moans from the female met each movement. She bucked back against him again and he let out a growl, releasing her waist to cup one of her breasts in a rough squeeze. The female gasped into the cloth followed by a whimper. Instinct washed over InuYasha and he seazed her up so that she no longer held onto the bars and had her back pressed against his chest as he pushed his cock up into her where she stood. The rise and fall of her own chest was fast beneath his palm. She was wet with arousal. The sweet smell of her sex filled his nosterals as he came closer to release. He wanted more. He wanted to hear her moans of defeat. He caught the knot of the cloth with his fangs and tore it away with ease.

He licked the side of her neck and felt her shudder. He dragged his lips up along her jawline and stopped at her ear. "_Moan...._" He whispered harshly, thrusting up into her with enoguh power to force the sound out of her. He felt her walls tighten around his shaft as he filled her to the hilt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, InuYasha was surprised how no one up deck had heard her. He licked the female's shoulder and sucked on the spot that connected it to her neck. She was as close to coming as he was. He carressed her breast and teased the nipple that perked at his touch. The female's fast, but quiet squeals excited him.

As much as it pained him to do it, InYasha pulled out of her and whilred her around to face him. He reached down and tucked his forearms under her bottom and picked her up. His cock strained painfuly when she automaticaly wraped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the nearest wall and shoved his length back into her hot folds, sheithing himself within her completely. She gripped his shoulders and yelped out, but her cry didn't last. InuYasha crashed his mouth over hers and forced his tongue in. Her moans were high pitched and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Inuyasha pounded into her with with growing speed and strength as their tongues faught and danced for dominance. The woman raked her nails along his shoulders and chest, getting tighter. He gave another hard thrust that pushed her over the edge. Her scream was again muffled by his mouth while he groaned into her's as he came with her. He gave one final thrust and pulled out of her, and her legs unhitched from around his waist. he glanced down to find the female glaring at him. "You seduced me, you bastard..." She growled, shoving past him to gather her clothing. She shook her head with discust as she examend the torn blouse and tugged it on. She stumbled from side to side, yanking on her trousers. Damn. Of all the women InuYasha had come across, he'd never seen one of them be bold enough to wear mens clothing. It intriguid him.

His cock stood erect when she bent over to retreave her sword. When the raven haired girl turned around, she sneered at him and strode across the wooden floor to the cell's door. Before she was able to pull it open, InuYasha forced it back shut with one hand and slid the other around her waist. She gasped and thumped her elbow hard against his stomach. "Unhand me, vile beast!" She squirmed in his arms. "Ah, you're a fiesty one, love, but you didn't seem to fight as much a moment ago." InuYasha mused, pressing his arousal to her bottom. She jutted him in the gut with her elbow again and spun around, unsheathing her sword with elegant speed, pressing the blade to his throat. "You've humiliated me, dog, and you shall pay the price by swabbing my deck until I see my reflection in the floor boards!" InuYasha barked out a laugh, aggravating her to press the blade even more to his jugular.

There was a loud creak and the steady thumps of foot steps. "Lady Kagome, are ye alright? Ye've been down there a long time." Apparantely that was this woman's name, as she answerd quickly. "Everything is under control, I shall be up there momentarly, Ayame!" She called back. She had her head turned away to face the direction of where the voice was coming from. Inuyasha waited until the sound of the steps disapeared and pushed the sword away from his neck. He leaned down as fast as _Kagome _turned to face him again and smothered her lips with his. She gasped and smacked him hard across the face. It didn't hurt, but InuYasha stepped back with a confident smile. A fiery rage burned deep in this woman's almond brown eyes as she glowered at him. "How _dare _you, you cocky worm! I should have you hanged!" InuYasha just laughed again, seeing the female shiver with anger.

She quickly escaped the cell and turned the lock with a click. "I'm going to make sure you miserable aboard my ship, you scoundral. every minute of your days will be spent on deck, scrubing away the dirt." She mocked, beginning to step away. Inuyasha lunged at the bars, extanding his arm out through the space between the iron and captured her wrist, pulling her closer. A flutter of madness and fear rattled her features when he pulled her close enough and made her grasp his hardened manhood. "You can damn me to hell and work me to the bone, but you _will _be back for more, female." He groaned, guiding her small hand to stroke his length. She backed away again, taking her hand with her and she stormed up the stairs, cursing along the way. InuYasha chuckled and and turned to gather his own clothes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Kagome reached her cabin, she slammed the the mahogany doors behind her and locked them tight. She crossed the room and collapsed on her bed. Her body was sore, but she didn't care. She was enraged at the man's foolishness. The way he seduced her into moaning for him sickened her. But replaying the scene in her mind over and over caused her to grow wet. She had slept with men before, and gotten to know what they were like, but none of them filled her in such away. Always domenating her by taking her while ontop. A shiver coarsed her body, thinking of the cold wall up against her back. The large hands carressing her hips and thighs. Kagome shook her head, feeling ashamed. Damn him! Atleast none of her crew had noticed her torn fabrics. She stood up from her bed and with haste, changed into a fresh blouse and a pair of dark green trousers. She combed out her raven locks and tied them back with a lether tie.

She left the walls of her cabin and reamerged on the deck. "Alright ladies, it's time to bring our new cabin boy to work. I want you to make sure he makes this deck shine!" the women shouted and cheered. "Sango, Kagura! Would you two please bring out honored guest up from the brigs, so we can hand him his new sword?" Kagome teased, lifting an old mop from a bucket of soapy water. "Aye, Cap'n!" She replied, racing to the stairs with glea.

moments later, silver glistend in the bright sun. The mangy dog groweld and cursed at who ever got close. His efforts where pointless with the ropes holding him steady by Kagome's strongest crew members. "Shut up and kneel!" one woman shouted, booting him in the back so that he fell to his knees at Kagome's feet. the demon was shirtless, with only a set of trousers to cover his body. Whistles and cat calls echoed around the women as they gazed at his exposed chest. underneath the light, Kagome saw the powerful muscles that climbed up his arms and abbs that lined his stomach. Kagome knelt down so that she was at eye level with him. She reenacted the scene from before and caught his chin between her fingers, forcing him to look her in the eyes. He smirked and Kagome released his chin and struck him across his smug face, leaving a nice red print on his cheek. "Get to work..." She muttered and snapped her fingers. The man was hoisted up and his binds were cut. He was pointed to the mop and bucket. Even if he tried to make a sudden move, it would be of no use. Kagome's women were ready to fire a pstole at any moment with ease.

She made her way to the quaterdeck and stood with Sango as her companian took the ships wheel. She watched over head as the man picked up the soaked mop and began swabing the deck. She was slightly mezmerized as she watched the flex of the muscles on his back with each movement. As if he knew that she was watching him, he glanced up at her with those golden eyes. Kagome looked away. Somthing nudged her boot, making her jump. Kagome looked down to see Kirara circling her ankles, purring. The two-tailed cat's ears twitched and she jumped up onto the railing to peer over the side. She stared at the unfamilier being down below and with another leap, she landed the dog-man's shoulder. He didn't even flinch. He just paused what he was doing and took a moment to scratch the feline under her chin. Kagome's heart gave a jump start and she scrambled to get to the deck.

"Kirara, get away from that dog!" Kagome shouted, reaching out to rescue her from the demon. He faced her with a hard look and Kagome froze in her place. "I _do _have a name, and I would perfer it to _dog _or any other little nick name you've given me." Kagome bit her botom lip. "What do I care about your name? As far as I'm concerned, your just the boy who cleans my ship." He smiled at her. "So I'm a _boy _now? Hmm. I doubt you were thinking that this morning." Kagome felt the heat rush in her cheeks. No one but her heard his comment. She remained speachless for another moment. "It's InuYasha." She looked up at him. "Pardon?" He picked Kirara up off his shouler, patted her and put her down. "My name is InuYasha. Learn it." He said, dipping the head of the mop into the bucket. "I'll keep it in mind. Get back to work." Kagome muttered in reply, turning on her heals to return to Sango at the wheel.

"Sango, how long away are we from the next port?" Kagome asked. "We should arrive in eight days." Sango answered, turning the wheel only lightly. "Good, we need to resto-" Kagome's sentence was cut short when there was a loud thud and the ship rocked. "What the hell?!" She yelled, with her hand instictivly on the handle of her sword. The women below asked the same, unsheathing their own swords and drawing pistols. Kagome saw in her periferal vision, her captive striding over to the side of the deck. She watched him tilt his head upward and sniff the air. There was a rumbling hiss and the man who called himself Inuyasha leapt back. Kagome's eyes widend as a creature with murky grey scales crawled aboard. It hissed again, showing a set of razor like teeth. It's pale, cloudy eyes scanning the faces around. A long, sepant tongue licked at the air. The monsterous creature looked like some sort of lizard with webbed feet. It stood on it's hind legs and let out an ear splitting roar that sent ripples to skip across the oceans surface.

Kagome ran to one of the sail masts and fastend a rope firmly around her wrist. "Defend your selves, fire at ready!!" She screamed, jumping from the upper deck. She swung from the rope with an easy glide, landing on the bottom deck, pulling out her sword as soon as her boots hit the wood. gun fire exploded all around. The monster hissed and squealed, snapping its great jaws with thunderous clamps. Kagome held up her blade, prepaired to charge, when she was held back by the upper arm. "Don't get too close! If it bites you, you'll be poisend and dead within minutes!" She heard the musky voice say behind her. "That thing is venomous?!" Kagome shouted. The said thing snapped it's jaws at her legs. Kagome was instantly hauled back a few paces. Her back pressed to a hard chest. there was a hair raising growl from behind her, and the body was gone. InuYasha was in front of her. At his foot was an abandoned sword, which he kicked up with his heal and caught with one hand. There was a flash of movement and the beast uttered a cry of pain as the sword in InuYasha's palm was lodged deep withing it's right eye. It whaled and writhed insanely, trying to shake the blade out. The thing's head was bigger than half of Kagome's body, sending gusts of air as it shook.

The women with pistols fired again. the pellets grazed the beast's body and barely did any damage. It lashed up wildly and Inuyasha was thrown into the air, but not as a lifeless body. He was in full control as he came back down, slamming his bare fist against it's skull. There was a sickining crack and the creature fell to the floor unmoving. the silver haired man landed on the floor boards with hardly a sound. the wind blew, casting his hair all around his toned body as he took short breaths. Sure that the beast was dead, Kagome took cautious steps toward him. There were small cuts all over his chest and arms. Deep claw marks raked down from his neck to his stomach. His blood trickeld down his skin. "Is it dead?" Kagome asked, poking it's nose with the tip of her boot.

It all happend so fast. The thing striked with blinding speed. Kagome's eyes were squeazed shut, expecting pain that didn't come. she slowly lifted her lids. Her stomach turned and she gasped. InuYasha's face was blank and unreadable. But that wasn't what frightend Kagome. What sent her heart into a frenzy, was the bright red, forked tongue that stuck out from his chest. She didn't get a chance to think when she was shoved back. She fell on her rump and stared in horror and InuYasha spun around and with a swipe of his claws, the tongue was detached gfrom the monster's mouth. The appendage still remained pierced through the man's chest. Kagome shuddered when his back was to her. It was through his back too, wiggling with out it's host for mear seconds. InuYasha brought up one of his hands and pulled it out. She saw the slithery organ slip in to his back and be tossed aside. Kagome coverd her mouth. She felt sick. the scaley thing was on it's legs again and hissed, clasping it's jaws onto InuYasha's shoulder. He barked out and dug his claws into it's scalp with one hand and did the same with the other on it's throat. With a heave, he twisted it to the floor and with another crunch, he broke it's neck. the creature's body collapsed again and the jaws loosend. InuYasha freed his arm in an instant, he lifted the thing up over his head and threw it over board. There was a huge splash, and InuYasha faced her again.

His amber eyes were cloudy. blood streaked his body and there was a row of deep bite marks in his shoulder. The women said nothing and Kagome sat on the decks floor frozen with her hand at her mouth. InuYasha dropped to his knees and fell foward. Landing in a pool of his crimson blood. The crew members gathered around, murmuring to one another. "Did ye see that? He just saved lady Kagome..." One of them whispered. Kagome stood up and slowly made her way through the crowd. She knelt down at his side and reached out to touch his throat. She found his pulse. It beated at a low rate. Slowing down with every second. "Bring me my medicinal urbs, bandage wraps, and a needle and some thread...." She commanded. Nothing happend. "NOW!" She shouted, and the pitter-patter of feet darted below deck.

moments later, Kagome had him on his back as she examend his injuries. "Here, cap'n." A hurried voice said, placing her supplies down. Kagome didn't look to see who it was. Instead, she reached into the case and pulled out what she needed and got to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everything was a haze. InuYasha winced as somthing stung him. He didn't know where he was, but didn't bother to open his eyes to see. he flinched as more stinging occurred. What the _hell_was happening? He didn't have the slightest clue. He heard blury, feminin voices. "Pass me that cloth, I need to clean this cut." InuYasha frowned and tried to move, but a pair of warm hands pushed him back down on what ever he was laying on. Which was cold and hard.

A shot of horrible pain pounded in his shoulder and he growled, shooting his eyes open. he felt his body jolt, but the hands held him down. He growled again loudly, baring his fangs. Somthing soft brushed his cheek and a familier scent wafted to his nose. His breathing came heavy as his sight cleared up to reveal dark brown, worried filled eyes meeting his. The stinging sensation tore at his shoulder again and he roared, struggling anxiously. Delicate fingers caught his chin. "_Stop_!" InuYasha hesitated, trying to focous on who was holding him down. "Now, hold still, or this will only hurt worse..." The voice said. InuYasha gritted his teeth with a low growl from the back of his throat.

There was a sound that was like cloth being dipped in liquid and InuYasha barked when the stinging began again. A small sploosh echoed around the room. "Do I have to tie you down?!" The female yelled. InuYasha calmed down. His gaze darted around the strange room he was in. Viles lined the shelves and books were staked everywhere. The female at his side had her hands on her hips while she leaned to one side. InuYasha inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. it was the captain of this vessel..._Kagome_. her black hair was tied back in a slopy pony-tail. InuYasha sat up with difficulty. He used his arms as stands to hold himself up. He looked down at his body, which was mangled in scratches and bite marks that had been cleaned and tended too. The largest of the fresh scars was stitched and his shoulder hurt like hell. the female's scent was all over him. "it's a good thing your up. That will make it easier to wrap the bandages." She said, reaching over to a table that held long white gauzes.

"Did you do all this?" InuYasha asked, waving his hand over the fresh stitches and clean scrapes. She nodded and unrolled one of the bandages. "Not only am I the captain of the_ Siren's Melody_, but I am also the phesician. I'm well knowleged in medicins." She explained, wrapping the cloth carefuly around his shoulder and chest. She wound it down his stomach and with a pair of shears, she clipped the excess cloth away. She walked around the table he sat on and with another roll of gauze, she began entwining it down of of his arms. "Why?" He asked. the woman lifted her head and raised her eye brows. "Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this? It's unecesary." She tied off the bandage and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Why did _you _save my life earlier?" InuYasha shrugged. "You would have had a chance at freedom if you had just let that...._thing _kill me." She said. InuYasha snorted. "My mistake. But you still didn't need to attend to these little scratches. Your waisting your time. I'm not a frail human like you." He told her, sitting up right to crack his knuckles. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away to put things away. "Oh, _right_. Your so strong, I completely forgot that you nearly died on my deck. Since you seem to be just fine, I hope you enjoy swabing up the puddle of blood you passed out in." She mocked, stepping up on her toes to reach for somthing. InuYasha slid off the table silently and stood behind her. He streatched out his arm and got the small vile filled with herbs down for her. She spun around with a gasp. InuYasha placed the vile back on the shelf and planted his hands to the wall, trapping her between his arms. cornered.

He leaned down close enough for their noses to touch. Her fragerance filled is lungs. Her bottom lip trembled and InuYasha's eyes followed the movement. "Don't challenge my streangth." He told her, meeting her chocolate gaze. She tilted her chin up confedentaly. "Or what, dog?" She replied, cocking her head to the side and bringing up her hands to push his chest away. As soon as her palms made contact with his skin, InuYasha grabbed hold of them and pinned them abover her head. He was about to lean in when a voice had him pause. There was a soft rapping on the door. "Cap'n, the sun be down, my lady." They both looked at the closed door. "I'll be there in a moment!" Kagome called, snagging her wrists out of his grasps. She pushed past him. Her hand touched the door handle and she looked back at him. "I won't challenge _your _streangth as long as you don't challenge _mine_." Then she was gone out the door. InuYasha smirked.

His heart gave a thud and he clutched it. His eyes wide. There was another thud and InuYasha heald a shaky hand infront of his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, his claws began to shrink away. He cursed and snatched a lock of his silver hair that was blackening. "DAMN IT!!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome took hold of the wheel and held it steady. The deck was becoming empty. The last few women were finishing up their jobs and turning in for the night. The stars sparkeld delicatly in the night sky. The moon wasn't out. She let out a sigh as the last woman disapeard below deck. Not feeling up to stearing, she bent down to tie off the wheel with a rope that kept it to stear in one direction. She streatched her arms up and popped her back. She scratched the back of her head and stepped down from the wheal to take a stroll along the main deck. She circled it a few times before coming to a stop. She leaned against a rail, folding her arms on the wood for cushioning. She gazed out at the night lit sea and smiled to herself. It was beautiful. So peaceful. She didn't know how long she watched the waters swirl and dance before her, but she didn't realy pay any attention. Her mind wandered to the man that was just below her feet.

Her lip trembled at the thought of his touch. She ached for him shamefuly as his words ran through her head. _You'll be back for more_. Kagome felt like a fool when she spun around. Her heart leapt from her throat when she screamed out. A warm hand blocked the noice, shooshing it into it's palm. "Easy! It's me. Damn, are you trying to wake the whole ship?" The deep voice grumbled as the dark figure stepped back from her. Kagome could only stare as some faint light was cast over the man that was just on her mind. He looked so....different. His hair was no longer silver, his dog ears had vanished and his smoldering eyes of honey where as dark as her's. "I-InuYasha? Is that _you_?" She asked, baffeld by the sight.

A moment of silence past by, which felt like a millenia and finally, he answerd "Yes." Kagome took a solid step toward him and reached her hands up to run her fingers through the thick layers of his midnight-black hair, feeling around for the fuzzy ears that weren't there. She let her fingers trace his jaw while she searched his eyes for any sign of demonic flow. Kagome atlast understood what he was. A half-demon. She continued to let her fingers glide along his chin. His features were every bit as handsome now as they had been hours ago. Kagome was so entranced, she hadn't noticed that she was slowly being back up against the ships railing until the wood met her hip. She gasped when she felt his arousal press against her stomach. His breathing was shallow and his eyes swam with a ravishing hunger. His face was so close to her's. He leaned down to kiss her, but a loud _thunk_ stopped him and they jumped apart.

It was only a barrel that was pushed over by the wind. Taking her chance, Kagome escaped her trap and walked over to the fallen barrel and set it up right again. She nearly jumped when she felt InuYasha's large hands land on her waist from behind and slither down the sides of her thighs. His warm breath scorched her neck. Kagome felt as though her legs would betray her and collaps when his lips were pressed to the junction where her neck and shoulder connected. "N-no," She muttered in a daze of need, trying to step away from him. The thick length of his shaft poked her in the back. "Why are you trying to fight me so badly?" He whispered in her ear. "Even with this human form, I can still smell your arousal. I can satisfy your needs,"-He lciked her neck.-"and your wildest fatacies." Out of nowhere, his right hand clutched her most secret area and pinched at her nipple through her blouse with his left.

Kagome took a sharp, audible breath. "Th-The crew..." She wheezed. She could barely keep track of her thoughts. She honsetly didn't care. A shiver coarsed through her when he pinched her nipple again. "That can be fixed."

InuYasha scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs that would lead below deck to the cabins. A flash of confusment went by as Kagome was cradeld in his massive arms. The pannels of wood that lined the walls of the narrow hallway flew past her eyes with his long strides. She almost didn't know where she was until the familiar mahogany doors ahead were in sight. InuYasha nudged the door open with his elbow and stepped in, kicking the door shut behind him. He put Kagome down, so that she stood on her own feet and locked the door without looking away from her. Of course he would know his way around a ship. Kagome had almost forgotten that he was a ship captain himself.

The candle that burned in one corner of the room luminated his fine features. He smirked at her, making her quiver. She saw the bulge in his trousers and her breathing fell unsteady. He made a move toward her and Kagome backed up against a desk that sat nearby. Her mind was a flutterd mess when InuYasha closed the distance between them and lifted her up onto the desk, pushing the papers that crowded it over the side. With little effort, he placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and spread them apart. Opening her to him. Kagome wanted to snap her legs closed out of shyness, but he kept them open. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She felt one of his hands leave her leg to take her chin gentaly. She licked her lips and he followed the movement. His expresion was no longer hungry, but starved as he crashed his lips over hers. Kagome wraped her arms around his neck, and parted her lips for him when he lined them with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his other hand slide up her blouse and cup her breast. Liquid heat pooled between her legs at his touch.

Their tongues swirled around eachother slowly at first, but picked up in speed, fighting for domenance in a tango of fire. He layed her back on the top of the desk without breaking the lock of their lips. His hard chest was pressed to hers as he half-layed ontop of her, devouring her mouth with a heated passion that caused him to grown deeply. The sound he made was so exotic. Kagome wanted to hear it again. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. She heard the faint sound of a tare and her blouse was torn down the middle. Her nipples perked once the coo air tuched them. A zap of anger filld her and she wanted to yell at him for destroying another perfectly good blouse, but her plans were put to a hault when InuYasha flickered his tongue over one of her breasts and massaged the other.

Kagome found it hard to breath as she watched her nipple disapear into his hot mouth. While he suckled her breast, he glanced up at her. She felt the thatch of hair between her legs become soaked. She found it oddly erotic to watch the man as he pleasured her. She found it even more erotic to have him watch her for her reactions.

As if he'd grown bored of that breast, he moved to the next one, giving it the equal amount of attention. Kagome shivered with each stroke of his tongue. She burried her fingers in his hair again, holding him to her boosom. Her mouth gaped and she let her head fall back. She could feel him fumble with the button of her trousers. Having no claws at the moment must have been frustrating for him. He kissed his way down her stomach as he inched the pants off her. Once they were off and discarded to be forgotten, he ran his hands up her legs and licked the inner part of her right thigh. Kagome let out a steady sigh.

"Would you let me taste you, _captain_?" InuYasha asked her, stroking her legs. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment then nodded, remembering what he did in the cell earlier that morning. "Yes..." She answerd.

Her eyes shot open wide. His soft lips were pressed to the top of her wet folds, sending waves of shivers across her skin. InuYasha inserted a finger and stroked her inner walls. Kagome arched her back to his touch. He made circular motions with his finger while he nipped at her clit. Much to her disapointment, he removed his finger from her opening. A small whimper of protest escaped her throat. She watched him lick away the juices that remained on his hand.

In an instant, he clapped his hands down on both her thighs and spread them wide. He dove down to her netherlips. Kagome gave a silent scream. His tongue lapped at her clit fiercly and delved into her womanhood, in and out repeatedly. She gripped the edge of the desk, screaming wildly in her head, afraid that she might wake the crew if she let the sounds she died to make erupt. He laveshed her with his talented tongue, lightly biting her sking here and there, running his moist lips over her aching parts. His midnight hair tangled with her hands and she panted for breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha groaned against her womanhood, laping up her sweet juices, craving for her taste to be in his mouth. His cock strained against the cloth of his breeches painfuly, yerning to her cunny as much as his tongue did. He nipped at her pink clit, enjoying the tremour of shivers he sent through her. He traced his tongue unwillingly from her wet folds up her belly to play with her breasts again. He rested his hips over hers, lightly pressing his cloth shrouded shaft to her womanly escents. He licked the valley between her perked tits to the nape of her neck, sucking on her delicate skin, leaving red marks wherever his lips touched. He claimed her lips, groaning while his stiff cock continued to press against her dripping folds.

He was far past wanting her. With the panging hardness of his shaft, he _needed _her. Kagome sat up on the desk, putting pressure on his dick. InuYasha drew in a sharp breath and held it. Her hair glistend against the candle light, cascading shadows over her naked body. "Come to my bed." She whispered, taking his hand with her's. Her hand was so small in his.

She slid off the desk and guided him across the room to their desired destination. The bed was about knee high, coverd in quilts and fur pelts. She got up on it and layed on her her side, patting the space next to her. InuYasha took her invitation and joined her. The cushions were soft under his body. He layed back against its softness and watched her reach over with one hand and lay her palm on his bare chest. She rose her self up on the opposite elbow and leaned across his form. Her smooth, raven hair brushed his skin. Her finger-tips sailed across his frame, follwed by the faintest strokes of her lips. No words were necessary. She made her way down his body, touching each ridge his muscles made. She almost looked curious. Almost as if she had never seen a male before.

He caught his breath and held it again when her palm reached the waist band of his trousers. She kissed him there and InuYasha could feel the pulse in his cock. She did away with the buttons and let her hand slide beneath the cloth, wrapping his throbbing length within her palm. InuYasha held himself steady on his elbows, hissing through his teeth.

Kagome slowly, ever so slowly, stroked his cock. Torturing him in the most pleasurable way. She kissed his belly as she did so, swirling her tongue around his belly button. InuYasha groaned. The steady rise and fall of his chest grew rapid. She stopped what she was doing and with her other hand, she tugged his trousers off his waist to his thighs, releasing his dick from its prison. He kicked them off the rest of the way. His cock stood fully erect, hard and ready. His heart thumped, threatening to beat through his rib cage when she took hold of his shaft at the base and lowerd her head. Her hot tongue ran over the swollen head of his cock. InuYasha let his mouth hang open as he watched it disapear into her moist mouth.

_Oh, God..._InuYasha's head fell back and a heavy groan rumbled from his throat. Her slick mouth was devilish, engulfing him over and over. Her tongue stroked the sides of his dick each time her head rose and fell. He gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of a lock of her hair in his fist, raising his hips with great effort off the mattress. She sucked him, drawing the breath from his lungs. He groweld through his teeth as he felt his balls tighten. Kagome had the remedy for that. She sucked him again and rubbed his sac with the bottom of her palm, making him groan more. He was so close to the release he needed when she stopped again.

She crawled up his frame, swinging a leg over his waist and pressed a kiss over his Adam's apple. InuYasha's member throbbed with need. He clasped her hips and lowerd her onto his hard on. She shuddered with a quakey gasp. Her warm walls cased him in a slick utopia.

He pumped up into her slowly, gradually gaining speed. Their moans of ecstacy bounced around the cabin, ricocheing off the walls. Their bodies molded into one. InuYasha thrust his hips to hers faster, biting his bottom lip with each strike. Beads of sweat rolled down his forhead and made his dampening hair stick to his neck. Kagome rocked her body back and forth, bringing InuYasha close to the edge again. Her musical moans rang in his ears, followed by a few "yes's" every few seconds. Her walls contracted around his cock, and he felt the molten heat of her release, triggering his own. She gasped out and collapsed on his chest, milking him of his seed.

He came hard and his heart raced with exceleratig force. He gulped in air like it was a drug as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's small waist. She lifted herself up on her arms and gaped down at his chest. "Your wounds are gone!" She exclaimed with amazment. "My body is different from your's. Don't forget, I'm not all human." He said, stroking her back.

Rays of light peeked through her windows. The sun was rising. InuYasha could feel his deominc power returning to him. His dark hair began to shimer in silver and his fangs poked the insides of his mouth. Keeping on arm around her waist, he dragged a claw up along her spine gently. He felt the nerves jump beneath her skin. "I'm only human for a single night each month. From the time the sun sets, till dawn." InuYasha saw her eyes widen and she bolted up. "Dawn?!" She looked back at the window and gasped. "You have to go! Oh, _God_! What will my crew think of me if they catch me like this?" She yelped fearfuly, getting off him. She dashed around her cabin, yanking on her breaches and a fresh blouse she pulled from the wardrobe. InuYasha sat up on the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He snatched his trousers from the edge of the bed and got them on as fast as she did with hers. Kagome grabbed him by the arm and tried to shove him across the room and out the door. InuYasha spun around and caught her wrists. "What are you so damn frantic about?" He demanded the answer. "I'm the captain of this ship and I have built up a reputation. I can't be fucking my prisoners!" She replied, struggling in his hold.

InuYasha glowered at her. Her _reputation_? That was what she was worried about? He released her wrists and turned for the door. "Wash up. My scent is all over you." He told her then left the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

When he made it to his cell, he balled up his fist and punched the wall with only half his might. The wood paneling crushed in, splintering his hand. He groweld deeply in frustration. InuYasha stared at the hole he made in the wall. Why was he so filled with rage over some braud he barely knew? What did he care? He got what he wanted. He muttered a curse to him self when he head the cloping of foot steps come closer to the brig. "Alright, dog. Time for work. Get a move on!" A feminin voice grumbled. He exhaled with a sigh and exited his cell. When the nameless female tried to take hold of his arm and drag him along and yanked his arm back and groweld a warning at her, baring his fangs. She quiverd and fell back three steps behind him.

he moved on, leaving the brig. Remembering that he hand a leather band in his pocket, he fished it out, hooking it with his middle finger and used to it tie back his thick main of hair. He kicked up the mob like he did with the sword the day before and dunked it in the pale of soapy water before him. He rung it out and swabed the deck. He heard whispers from behind him and turned his head to see four women hudled together, watching him. They all giggled and turned to one another to continue to whisper to eachother, blushing like a bunch of harlets.

"Look at his muscles,"

"His hair looks so smooth, I want to touch it,"

"What about his ears? Their so cute!"

They looked at him again and he winked. They squealed and giggled some more, strolling away. InuYasha turned back to his work and smirked to himself. The wind blew and Kagome's scent slammed into him like a cannon ball. She passed him without a glance. She changed cloths again. She now wore a long, bilowing skirt of black and a white blouse. Her hair fluttered freely beneath her bandana. "Hoist the sails, we have winds on our side!" She called out, climbing a flight of stairs. She took hold of the wheel and shouted out more orders. Women skittered around the deck. The wind continued to blow, smacking him in the face with her delicious scent.

He watched her every move intently. He eyed her curves and every tempting sway they made. InuYasha muttered a curse under his breath when he felt the hardening of his shaft. Looking up the main mast, he dropped his mop and bounded up ward to the sails.

"HEY! Get down here and back to work, you lazy swine!" He heard Kagome scream up at him. He glared down at her and only hardened more. He had an excelent view of her breast valley. InuYasha's breathing became shakey and uneven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome growled furiously and told Sango to take the wheel. Keeping her eys on the dog-demon abover her, she stormed her way to the main mast and swiftly undid one of the ropes to the sails. Gripping it tightly, she gave a good tug and shot upward off the deck. As the sail that was once raised began to drop, she flew up the mast and landed just a few feet from him one the steardy, outstetched pole. She released the rope and planted her hands on her hips. The winds blew strong and the sail curtained them from all sides.

"You have alot of bravery ingnoring me, but do I need to remind you that I am the _captain _of this vessel?" She asked with an angry tone. His back was to her and he held on to the mast with one arm. When he turned to face her, Kagome gasped at the massive erection bulging in his trousers. The same burning lust in his eyes raged a fire between her legs. He stared at her for who knows how long and his lips pulled up in a smug grin. With ease, he stepped up to her and ensnared her waist in his arms. He caught her lips with his in an exotic kiss with their tongues battling. Kagome tried to push him away, but her efforts were useless. She snatched fist fulls of his silver hair by its pony tail.

Kagome didn't realize he had swung her around to be pressed up against the mast. Their actions were invisible to the crew by the sail that wrapped around them. She let her leg curl around one of his while he grinded his hips against hers, moaning into her mouth as he squeezed her left breast through her blouse. Her nipple perked for his touch. She clasped her hands on the nape of his neck. There was no time for foreplay. They both needed raw sex here and now.

InuYasha shoved the hems of her skirt up her thighs, picking her up along the way, and vishiously undid the buttons of his breahes. Kagome shuddered with a mone when the crown of his stiff cock brushed her wet curls. Their needs over whelmed her and she bit her lip to stop the scream in the back of her throat. With no warning, InuYasha plundged deep within her with an animalistic growl. Kaome whimpered, feeling the great length of him in her satisfy her ache. He withdrew and thrust back into her, scraping his claws against the flesh of her thighs.

His hot tongue ran over her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her as his thrusts picked up in speed, pounding her into the mast. The sound of skin slapping against skin met her ears. The bulge of his dick stretched her in all the right places for the third time. What he did to her body felt to good for her to feel guilty. This man had the power to give her the best orgasms of her life!

He caught her mouth again in another raging kiss. They moaned against one anothers lips in extacy. He thrust into her harder. In the back of her mind, Kagome feared that the mast would be split. She clung to him for dear life as he brought her nearer and nearer to her climax. She so badly wanted to scream out. He was so _large _in her. She could feel herself contract around him. InuYasha gave a muffled growl that sounded almost dangerous as she plundered him of his hot seed. Kagome's own release was shattering, taking the breath from her lungs as everything came tumbling down. She dug her nails in his shoulders to supress the banshee-like scream she wanted to let loose.

There was no concept of time for her. She listened faintly to his heavy panting. "Why must you always seduce me? Is it possibly your goal to throw me into humiliation and have me despised by my crew?" She asked as that pang of guilt finally struck her. She felt him shake his head against her neck. "I don't seduce you. Tis _you_ who seduces _me_. Your extravagant scent drives me wild with desire." He answered, inhailing her scent then bucking his hips forward, driving his cock in. Kagome gasped.

"Aye, love. And your curves tempt me as well." He told her, running his hands up and down her waist. "Your lucious lips send the most inapropriate thoughts to me." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Kagome gave a small "Ahh" at his actions, gripping his shoulders. "You arouse me in so many ways. You're a devilish vixen." He said, pulling out of her only to thrust back in again. Kagome huffed for breath. She was growing wet after just having a harsh climax. He licked and suckled on her neck, leaving red marks along her skin. When one of his fangs brusged by, wave after wave of pleasure roared through her. Kagome closed her eyes and let him take her again. As another orgasm hit her, InuYasha covered her mouth with his to muffle the scream that finally escaped her. The man was miraculous. Utterly pleasing to a woman in every way possible.

He pulled out of her and let her skirts drop back down. He tugged his trousers back on and claimed her lips once more, roaming her mouth's crevices with his talented tongue. Kagome moaned, returning his kiss. She caught his lip with her teeth and he groaned, backing away from her. "If you keep that up, I'll become aroused again." He warned. Kagome tucked her hands behind her back and eyed him with a pout. He smirked at her. InuYasha grabbed her by her waist and leapt down from the mast. The travel down seemed slow and easy. his feet touched the deck and he let her go. Kagome looked around to find that very few women were left on deck, and none of them paid them any attention. The sun was setting for the end of another day. She was flabergasted at the time. She had been up theere longer than she had planned. Then again, Kagome didn't plan on having sex with InuYasha up there either. Most of the crew were already down below deck, settling down in their bunks.

Kagome felt weak and longed for her own bunk. She yawned and glanced over her shoulder. InuYasha was near the front of the ship, leaning on the railng while he stared out at the sea. Kagome crossed the deack and touched his shoulder. "InuYasha, are you alright?" She asked him. He nodded and met her gaze. His yellow orbs melted into hers. They looked so calm, peaceful and almost sad. He looked away to stare out at the sea again. "I don't completely object to being your prisoner anaymore." He said. Kagome gasoped and smacked his shoulder and he chuckled. "And yet, I do miss my own ship. You realize that, don't you?" He asked her. Kagome bowed her head and nodded. "I understand what you are saying." She replied. How could it be that this man had such an impact on her. It was only two days ago that he boarded her ship. And in these past two days she had become intiment with him three times. She barely knew him, but deep in within her heart, she couldn't deny herself. She was slowly but surely, falling in love with the being standing next to her. It was impossible, but true. She was falling in love with this demon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha could smell the salt in the sea air. He inhaled it lazly, knowing that Kagome hadn't yet looked away from him. The female's scent was stronger than the air they breathed. it was powerful. Entrancing. Delicious. Her fragerance went beyond all others. The mortal sent his animal nature wild with need and desire. His heart beat and pounded for her. No other woman had ever ensnared him as she did.

She touched his shoulder again and he looked down at her. Her walnut-brown eyes warmed him. His heart gave a mighty jump and he froze in his place. "InuYasha?" Kagome's bird-like voice rang. She was left unanswered while InuYasha's vision began to blur. His ribs rattled with each rapid thump his heart pumped. He gripped the ships raling, etching its wood with claws that began to grow and sharpen. The bluring vision started to fade red. "InuYasha?" She repeated, placing another hand on his arm. He felt his cock grow hard and rigid. Her scent was suddenly different to him. It was spicy and luminous like a powerful aphrodisiac that was pushing away his sanity.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She asked, pressing her hand to his chest. He snatched it with his, nearly crushing it in his palm. "Ow! I-InuYasha, your hurting me, what's the matter?" Worry filled her tone. InuYasha tried to grasp what little sanity he had left. "Kagome, run. Get away from me while you can...!" He groweld. "InuYasha?" She whispered. "GO!" He barked. She yelped and ran from the deck, disapearing to her cabin.

InuYasha struggled to get his body to obey him. His instinct was overwhelimg. He loathed what was happening. He had lost track of the season and now he was paying the price. _Mating Season_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome darted down the narrow hallway and collided with Ayame. "Cap'n, what seems to be the rush?" She asked, holding Kagome steady. She answered, gasping for breath. "Its Inuy- the prisoner. Th-theres somthing wr-wrong with him." Ayame shooshed her and caught her shoulders. "Easy. Allow me to see whats wrong with him." She told her. Kagome nodded and led her through the hall to the upper deck.

Ayame kept out of sight as she sniffed the air. Kagome saw her eyes widen. "My lady, we need to get back below deck and warn the rest of the crew." She said, grabbing Kagome's hand to tug her along. "Wait, what's going on? What's wrong with him?" She asked in a bombared of questions. Ayame stopped and turned to her. "I've only seen this once before, but there is no doubt that it is mating season for that male."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Mating season?" Ayame nodded. "Aye, Cap'n. A dagerous time for females such as our selves." A rush of fear ran through Kagome. "Alright, round up the crew and bring them to my cabin, immediatly." She orderd. Ayame again nodded and went ahead of her to fetch the women. Kagome ran down the hall and pushed the great doors open. She crossed the room to her desk. noticing that papers were still scattered about from the previous nigh, she gathered them and stacked them neatly on the desk top. Circling the hunk of wood, she took her seat behind it and waited patiently for her crew to one by one, fill her cabin.

Once everyone was there, Kagome asked Sango to close the door. Twenty-odd women stood before her. "Ayame, you seem to be more knowledgable about the situation. Would you care to explain?" She asked. Ayame nodded and came over to stand beside Kagome.

"Ladies, as you all know, there is a male aboard this ship and a _demon_ male at that. There is a conflict we face at this very moment that puts all of our lives at risk." Murmers began to be past around amongst the women and Ayame raised a hand to silence them. "The conflict you all must be wondering about is a dangerous one. This time for the male is crucial. For his kind, it is mating season. It is also unknown how long he will be in the state of need to mate. It may last an hour or even two days. It is even a possibility that it can last for months at a time. The time depends on the male himself. And because it is his mating season, we are all at risk if we get in his way. He is a single male on a ship full of females. It is highly possible that he will choose a female here as his mate, and it is a danger because if anyone gets between him and his chosen female, he will, without hesitation kill them. He can be bound with chains and put behind iron bars and it still won't be enough. A male during mating season will stop at nothing to claim his chosen female. He will _destroy_ any and every obstical."

The women's murmers grew in volume. Fear rang in the air. "Once he has chosen a mate, he will be driven into a frenzy and stake claime of her. Its been said that a male demon will normally smother his mate and ravish her intimently for random periods of time and will not beable to stop until he is completely burnt of his energy and the season is over. He'll also be very defencive of her and may take down anyone who gets to close to her."

"Will he _kill_ the woman he chooses to mate?!" One of the woman asked in a cry. Ayame shook her head. "That is not likely will not happen. As I just said, the male will be very protective of her. Granted, he may not be gentle when he mates her, but he most definatly will _not_ kill the female. When a male has mated his chosen mate, he is bound to her, heart and soul." She assured them.

"Thats insane! If he binds himself to a female who dosn't share his feelings, what will come of that?" One of the woman cut in. A shot of anger seared through Kagome at the thought. Would InuYasha choose one of her crew for his mate? Could she handle that? She shook her head and breathed deeply. The idea of him taking another woman made her sick. There was a crashing sound above them and the women cowered together.

"I don't want to be 'mated' by that thing!"

"Niether do I!"

"Its horrible! He could kill us all!"

Anotehr crash brought cries from the women. Ayame clapped her hands to gain their attention. "Ladies, I think the best thing to do at this moment is go up to the deck, keeping a safe distance as we do so, spread out and wait. If things go smoothly, he'll pick one of us and the rest will be spared." She suggested. "Are you crazy?! Who the hell would agree to that!" One of the women screamed. Kagome pounded her fist on the table. "Would you rather him slaughter everyone? We are going to do as Ayame says and keep this ordely. Its an organized plan to keep us all alive, do you understand?" Kagome shouted. It pained her as she said it. She couldn't imagine seeing InuYasha pick some woman from her crew. it was madening.

No one protested after Kagome gave her final word. She orderd the woman to cautiously make their way to the upper deck. They followed eachother in a single line, cursing and praying that they wouldn't be chosen. Kagome lead them to the deck and usherd them to spread out along the ships rails. Kagome could see InuYasha standing at the far end of the deck. He spotted them and crouched down in a defensive pose, growling deeply. The women cried and muttered in fear as they fanned out. He kept his eyes on Kagome. She stood in the middle of the semi-circle the women had created. Anger and pain raced through her when his eyes started shifting from side to side, scanning over each face on the deck. A moment of so passed and his gaze landed on her again. Those golden eyes were now a crimson red and purple streaks lined his cheeks. Whisperes echoed through the night and Kagome's heart jumped. She stepped to her right, and then to her left. His eyes never fell off her. They only locked with each movment she maid.

He stood up from his crouch to his full height. Kagome's jaw fell slighlty at the sight of the erection bulging his trousers. His marvelous chest was still shirtless. He balled his fists at his sides and took a step forward. The women cried again. A few of them tried to break rank before Ayame had a chance to stop them. InuYasha didn't seem to notice them. He just continued toward Kagome's direction. He stopped in his tracks when he was around five feet away. The rise and fall of his glorious chest was heavy. He then suddenly lunged forward, capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body while he raked his clawed fingers through her hair with his free hand. Kagome gasped against his mouth.

"Captain!" Sango's voice bounded through the air. Footsteps pounded the ships wooden planks and InuYasha broke off the kiss. He dropped into a crouch again and growled dangerously, baring his fangs, which seemed to have doubled in size. "Sango, get back!" Ayame boomed, catching her by the shoulders and dragging her back out of InuYasha's reach. He snarled and readied himself to attack anyone. Kagome thought quicklly. She had to find a way to draw him from the others.

A plan came to mind and she stepped back a few paces. Her feet met the small stair case that lead below deck and she whistled, grabbing InuYasha's attention. He looked back at her and watched her intently. He turned around in his crouch to face her. She continued to back away, distracting him from the crew. She crooked her finger for him to follow. He stood tall again and forgot the others. He followed after her step by step. When the crew was out of sight, she whirled around and ran. She ran with a speed she didn't know she had as she raced down the ship's hall, bounding for her cabin. She could here the soft thuds of his running foot steps behind her. He was close at her heels, she could feel it, but Kagome didn't dare look back.

Once she was in her cabin, she spun around to hide behind the door. She slamed it shut when he was in and she locked it fast. A split-second later, InuYasha had her shoulders pinned the the wall. He growled and crashed his mouth over her her's, sliding his tongue along her own almost angerly. He ground his hips against hers and Kagome moaned as his arousal poked her belly. His claws shreded her blouse and the bits of cloth were tossed away. He fell to his knees and caught one of her breasts with his lips and sucked on her nipple feverishly. His hands ran up and down her body while his thumbs brushed the undersides of her bosoms. He swirled his tongue over her perked nipple and Kagome moaned. Impatient, InuYasha tore away her skirt as well and grasped her inner thighs, forcing her legs apart. Kagome would have fallen, if he hadn't held her waist steady with one hand and grabbed her buttocks with the other. He burried his nose in her damp curls and shook violently. He lapped at her wet folds, dragging his tongue roughly over her clit.

Kagome cried out his name, catching fist-fulls of his hair. He nipped and pulled at her clit, sending shivers of pleasure through her. Releasing her waist and buttocks, he pressed his thumbs to her folds and opened them. He licked at her cunny, sliding a finger inside her. He did somthing sinful with his fangs and Kagome cried out as an orgasm slammed into her. When she came back to her scenses, she looked down at InuYasha. His eyes were still a hellish red and full of hunger. Hunger for _her_.

Withdrawing his fingers from her, he rose up off his knees and caught her lips in another fiery kiss. Kagome could taste herself in his mouth. It was tangy. Daring to move, she reached down with shaking hands and undid the buttons of his trousers as carfuly as she could without letting him notice. Her efforts were in vain. InuYasha snagged her wrists and barked dangerously, nearly piercing her bottom lip with one of his sharp fangs. Low growls rumbled from him in vibrations and Kagome held still.

A long moment passed, and his growls didn't yet die down. His grip on her wrists were still tight as well. Fear and excitment coarsed through her along with a rush of adrenalin. Wanting to assure him that she was no threat, she pressed her lips to his in a light, feathery kiss. When his grip loosened, she quickly undid his trousers and freed his engorged erection. She longed to take hold of his member, but cautious instinct told her not to do so. Easing back from him Kagome, very slowly, slipped out from between him and the door. She almost shuddered as she grew wet from the sight of his cock standing fully erect. His crimson eyes followed her and his white, triangular ears flattened back making him look intimidating.

Kagome crossed the floor of the cabin, looking back over her shoulder to keep an eye on him. She wondered what was running through his mind, assuming he still had one at all. Once she was on the opposite side of the cabin, she had reached her bunk. Still watching him from over her shoulder, she climbed onto the mattress. It creaked under her weight. She saw InuYasha's body tense up and his shaft twitch. It was as if her small movments were torture to him while she settled herself onto the bedding. She sat with her legs hanging over the side, locked at the knees. She watched InuYasha fall into a crouch for the third time. Kagome knew that he couldn't hold back any longer than she could. She ached for him to take her. And the state he was in spiked her curiousity. Wondering how he would react, she spread her legs, opening up to him.

InuYasha let out the most animalistic sound she had ever heard from him as he bolted from where he was crouched. Kagome had no chance to respond -not that she wanted to- when he hooked his arms under the backs of her knees and propped her legs up on his shoulders. A small mue of pleasure purred from her as she felt the head of his cock probe her entrance. There was no hesitations what so ever. InuYasha thrust deep into her folds, drawing a gasp from Kagome.

"Ooh, _Gods_...!" She rasped as he pulled out entirely and thrust back in. Kagome wanted to shriek at the top of her lungs. The way he filled her was so magnifisent, so pleasing. He strecthed her in all the right places.

Kagome shuttered with each thrust he made. Small moans escaped her in quick, shorts rasps. InuYasha's silver hair fell over his shoulder like a curtain that waved back and forth with every move he made. Plundging into her again, he leaned down and captured one of her perked nipples in his mouth and sucked. His tongue flickered overher skin. The sensations he brought onto her were wild. Kagome let her head fall back as she gasped when he hit her sweet-spot. She was in absolute ecstacy as she drowned in pleasure.

InuYasha groaned as he deepened his thrusts, pushing Kagome nearer to her release. He cupped the back of her head in his palm and ensnared her lips with his own, sliding his tongue along hers in the most intiment way possible. She gasped in his mouth and raked her fingers through his hair. When he drove into her harder, she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. She was close, _so_ close. He plowed into her so hard and fast, Kagome felt like she was going to split in two. But she cared not.

He drove into her powerfuly, pushing her over the edge. Kagome grasped his shoulders as she cried out in pleasure. She faintly herd him let out a growlish moan as his hot seed spilled into her. His body shook against hers. InuYasha then rested his weight on forearns, and pressed his lips to Kagome's throat. She huffed for air with her heart racing from the powerful orgasm. She smiled and squirmed when she felt his moist tongue licking her neck. A shiver of thrill coarsed over her when he drug his fangs along her skin. She was shocked to feel his shaft grow hard again within her. A low growl rumbled from him and he surged his hips forward. Kagome gave a high-pitched 'oh'

She was still recovering from their intense love making when he lifted her legs off from his shoulders and clasped his hands under her buttocks. He picked her up off the bed with ease and had her back pressed against a wall immediatly. InuYasha thrust deep into her again, raising her own arousal. He slid in and out of her just as easily as he had carried her. Kagome was wet again with lust. Her moans picked back up with his his growls of need as he penetrated her over and over, growing in speed with each thrust. He pounded her into the wall and the room seemed to shake. She could only imagine what the crew was thinking.

Kagome whimpered as another pleasureable release shot through her. She fell limp against him as she faught to regain her breath. Her forhead dropped on his sweaty shoulder as she gasped. She barely felt the coldness of the wall leaving her back and her weight being held by sterdy arms. Kagome felt dreary with the nagging need to sleep. She opened her eyes to see InuYasha laying back on the cusions with her stradling his hips. A voice in her head groaned when she felt him harden inside her again. She was too tired for another round. It was insane that he was ready for her again. _How in the rudy hell _was_ he ready again?! _Apparantly Ayame was serious when she had warned that a male will not stop mating a female of his choice until the season was over or he was completely spent.

She screamed out when the dog demon beneath her thrust his hips upward, burying his magnifisantly hard shaft deep into her unmercifuly. Once again, her walls moisened and she bobbed her body up and down on his waist in a wonton way with her hands clasped over his bare chest. His cock filled her every crevest with each painfuly pleasureable thrust. Kagome bit her lip as the weight of her breasts bounced heavily. A clawed hand gripped her waist, aiding her to ride him faster. Kagome cried and chanced a glance down at the man. The violot strpies were still dark against his cheeks and his eyes continued to glow a crimson red. A tidle wave washed over Kagome and she gave another scream as her violent release sent her crashing down for the third time in a short time period. She collapsed on his chest as she felt his hot seed continue to fill her. The blood rushed to her cheeks and the urge to sleep began to overtake her.

She listened to the soft rumbling growls that emitted from InuYasha. She concentrated as hard as she could to listen to his racing heart beat. Her eyelids grew heavy and she accepted the embrase that sleep offered. InuYasha's strong arms held her tight to his muscular chest protectively.

Sleep finally overwhelmed her and she fell into a dark unconciousness deeply satisfied.

oooooooooooooooo

The ship rocked fropm side to side, waking Kagome from her sleeping state. Her wry eyes scanned the room. She was no longer resting on the glorious chest of the man who gave her _glorious_ sex last night. A warm tickle of air danced about her earlobe and Kagome glanced back over her shoulder. Fast asleep with his nose buried in her hair, InuYasha had his arm drapped over her naked waist in ownership. His face was calmer, but still bore the stripes that Kagome felt didn't belong on his handsome face.

Her stomach grumbled in hunger and the silver ear ontop his head twitched, then settled still. With great care, she slid his arm off her hip and inched her way off of the bedding, not wanting to wake him from his deep slumber. It was about damn time the demon was tierd, consodering how worked up he was last night. Kagome's body tingled all over as she thought back to the fiery glaze that burned in his eyes and the way he made such scorching love to her in his state of masqulin need. _Dear Lord..._ Kagome's mind shuttered as she grew wet _again!_ Good God! The man a few mear feet away was a _dog_ demon for Christ's sake! He had the nose of a Doberman! And if she wanted to get some food into her belly before the sex fiend woke up-not that she would mind if he woke up-she had to get dressed and run down to the kitchen immediately.

With kitten-like steps, she scurried over to her wardrobe and snatched out a random blouse in a hurry and dropped it. She bent over at the waist and picked it up. When she returned to her full height, an arm she was all too familiar snaked around her waist and tugged her back against a hard, rippling chest. A curtain of silver hair fell to her right and InuYasha's hand played over her breast, dragging a moan from Kagome's throat. His hot slick tongue draged along her neck and his fresh erection poked her buttocks. She shivered with delight and winced when her stomach rumbled. Just then, there was a light knocking at the door behind them and the sound of glass touching the floor. After that, there was only the soft pitter-patter of feet. With great curiousity, Kagome slipped away from InuYasha's wonderous carresses and unlocked the door that kept her crew at bay. Behind her, Kagome could here the heavy breaths from her lover.

She eased the door open and looked down. There at the foot of the door, was a plate of food! Marvelous fruits and the sweet aroma of bread! She would have squealed if she could, yet held in her excitment as she knelt down to take up the plate. Standing at her full height again, she looked up the silent hall to find no one within sight. Shrugging, she stepped back into the room and re-locked the door. Kagome looked over her shoulder and a small smile played at her lips. InuYasha stood in the middle of her room, fully aroused with his head tilted to the side in the most puppiesh way. His eyes blazed over with red and his cheeks still a neon purple. Striding over to him without fear, Kagome held up the plate for him to examin. Sure enough, he sniffed at the food that he didn't seem to trust. the silver strands pf his hair slid over his shoulders and drapped over his skin. After a few seconds of sniffing at the food, Kagome frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" She asked, pushing the plate a little closer up to him. With lightling fast speed, the tray was gone from her hands and held high abover her head, balanced on the tips of his fingers and her weight was dropped back and his free arm held her at the waist. Kagome nearly shreiked from the shock that began to over take her. With an effortless heave, she was hoist up and in some how, she was laying on her side on the soft feather-mattress. She had absolutely no clue as to how he got her there. Before her, InuYasha knelt down on his knees and gracefully held a grape to her lips between two razor-like claws.

The lucious fruit pressed too her lips entranced her and her hunger dared her to eat what he offered. Parting her lips, she accepted the grape. She chewed it slowly, savoring the brilliant taste that filled her mouth. Most would feel strange being fed and watched as they ate, but for Kagome, it felt natural as she accepted another bit of fruit. InuYasha's red gaze never left her lips while he hand picked single bits of grapes and strawberries.

Kagome chewed a small cherry and savored the delicious juices that ran down her throat. A trail of tingles danced down her neck. Slowly, InuYasha dragged a claw across her skin. His shape claw traced along her breasts and he leaned in to ensnare her lips. Kagome didn't know-nore did she care- where the plate was put. All that mattered was him touching her the way he was. His tongue stroked hers, just as it had many times before though it felt so new. Their lips molded together in perfect union, so full of passion. With his demonic power in surge, he still treated her like a woman, not an aphrodisiac...

He eased his thigh up onto the mattress and stradled it over her own. He carressed her body and treated her as if she were a goddess made of glass, ment to be treated with care. He made her feel beautiful. He left trails of soft butterfly kissess down her throat and led the trail to her bossoms, where he chearished her breasts and gave great deals of attention to her nipples. Kagome arched her back as he continued to kiss down her breasts and down flat belly. Stars formed behind her eyes as he made his way down her naval, burying his nose withing the damp curls between her legs. She let out a small scream when his moist tongue stroked her netherlips every so pleasurably. What a _man!!!_

Her mind was a fuzzy blur as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up off of the cushions. He turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees. His hardend erection probed her. Kagome's mind cried for him to fill her like they both desired for him to do. The head of his cock pressed in to her opening from behind. _Oh, LORD!_ Kagome's heart pounded like thunder beneath her ribs as he slowly penetrated her, torturing her. She bucked her hips back, taking in his entire length. The animalistic growl that roard from him was exotic! The whole damn ship might have shook from his howl!! He slammed his hips forward, making Kagome cry out for more. He pumped into her hard and fast like a beast. The thickness of his shaft made her eyes nearly bulge from his size. His thrust were hard and wild, and he stretched her inner walls to there limits. Kagome drew nearer and nearer to her climax. She tightened around his hard cock and he thrust into her harder, gripping fist-fulls of her hair. With a final pounding thrust, he forced her over the edge, and Kagome screamed bloody-murder as her orgasm hit her with the force to bring down a wall. InuYasha's claws dug into the skin of her waist as he howled out like a mad dog and launched forward, sinking his great fangs into tender skin that connected her throat to her shoulder. He shook as violently as he had before as his hot seed filled her entirely.

InuYasha slumped forward, holding his weight up with a single arm while his free hand stroked her thigh. His breathing was heavy on her shoulder as he licked at the bite mark he left. Sweat glistened both of their bodies. Kagome's eyes drooped from the exausting orgasm. _Dear Lord....._

The sore sensation just off of her neck tingled unoticably as his warm tongue ran over the bite. Her muscles quivered in weakness from the non-stop sex. She felt complete. Whole. No man has _ever_ pleasured her for so long. Nor has any man ever given her so many orgasms in a mere matter of days. This silver haired beast nuzzling her throat was phenomonal.

Kagome's very last thought before she slipped into a deep slumber: _I love this man!_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Her sweet, lucious scent wafted into his nose and his wry eyes fluttered open. InuYasha's nose was burried against the nape of Kagome's neck. His sweet Kagome. Her soft body was molded with his in a pleasurable way with her bottom percked against his drained cock.

_Mine..._ His mind chimed. Sitting up carefuly, he gently licked her neck and kissed her shoulder. She sturred in her sleep. God, she was gorgious. And she was _his_. No other male would ever touch her. The bite mark he left on her neck would ward off any horny beasts, letting them know that this female was taken. InuYasha smirked. His scent was all over her, almost masking her own. He loved it. He leaned down to press his lips to her shoulder again. Not a mont later, frantic knocking and a disturbed yell atttacked her cabin door hurridly. The racket jolted her awake.

"Cap'n! We be under attack!" A voice from the other side of the door echoed. Kagome sat up right with wide eyes. "Who be attacking my ship?!" she roared. InuYasha inhaled deeply. Beyond her scent was something familiar. Realization struck him like a cannon. The attackers were from his crew. his ship had come for him, unknowingly dragging his mate into a battle. "_Damn!_" he cursed.

The voice outside the door was stuttering. "We quareld with the enemy ship once before! Tis be the _New Moon_!"

Kagome's head snapped around and InuYasha faced a furious glare. "You treterous _Bastard!_ You had them track us didn't you! This has all been a trap from the beginning!" she screamed in rage and slapped him open-palmed across the face. "I trusted you!" she hollered, jumping from the bed. She snatched up what ever clothes she could in a hury and yanked them on. Next she grabbed her sword and ran back to the bed. InuYasha's face throbbed from her strike as he watched her pull out a chest from under the bedding. She flipped the lid open and pulled out three pistols, which she tucked into her skirt. After tieing the sword to her hip, she bounded out of out of the cabin barefoot with out another glance at him. InuYasha cursed again and jumped for his clothes. He didn't bother to look for his shirt. He pulled on his trousers only and followed.

Up on the deck, Kagome was barking orders fast as a fiend. The lady pirates of her crew armed them selves and readied cannons. Above, the clouds were an onimous grey with thunder booming in the distance. At the crackle of gunfire, InuYasha whirled around. His ship was less than half a mile away. Gunfire ripped through the air again, hurting his sensituive ears. He had to stop his crew before they did any damage. The moment he marked Kagome as his mate, he took the duty as her soul defender, and come heaven or hell, he was going to protect her!

The _New Moon_ drew closer with each passing minute. By now, InuYasha could see the distinct faces of his men. Damnations! A wild shout drew his attention to the top masts of his ship. Armed demons readied them selves to jump past the watery gate that separated the two ships.

"Ready you're selves ladies, this is going to be_ rocky!"_ Kagome's command rang. He looked over his shoulder and met her eyes. Her laughing brown orbs were cold and full of hatred toward him. A opang of guilt and anger arose in his chest. That was the down point in having a mate. One can't truley survived with out the other, or function well when anger is sputing.

Malicious war cries errupted from his ship and he saw the stationed demons armed with heavy weapons fly down toward the _Siren'e Melody_'s deck. He heard his beloved Kagome scream 'attack'. The wild screams of the battle hungry women bounded all around him. His ears twitched at the unwelcoming screaches. Closing in fast was his ship, armed and ready for a bloody battle. InuYasha growled deep in his throat, his keen sence of sight allowed him to see one of his crew members up on the main mast, cocking a pistol and readying the gun powder. What to do, oh what to do at a time like this. He needed to call off the attack immediatly. It was obvious that the gunman couldn't see him amongst that mass of women.

_Click._

InuYasha's attention was drawn back to the gunman. The crackle of the gunshot rang in the air like a massive wave of thunder. _"NO!"_ He howled as he spun and raced toward Kagome. His heart pounded painfully fast beneath his ribs as he leapt through the air over the deck and group of women. All within a pulse beat, he shoved Kagome down and out of the way and while still air born, the iron pellet pierced the flesh of his chest. It seemed that at that moment, time stopped and all was quiet before he hit the hard, unforgiving deck, knocking the breath from him.

Kagome let loose a blood curtling scream and everything went black.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

InuYasha's crimson blood spread out around his body, matting his silver hair. Kagome threw down her pistol and ran to his side. She fell to her knees and cupped his face in her hands.

"You damn fool! Why did you do that?!" she screamed, recieving no responce. _No...oh, god, please no!_ She tucked a loch of her raven black hair behind her ear and let her ear hover over his mouth. he was breathing, but only faintly. The surrounding battle the had begun on her deck was silent, ceased into a frozen state as all eyes watched. Her crew and his. Countless eyes. Countless heart beats.

Kagome stroked his cheek, hoping that her touch would draw his eyes open. "InuYasha? InuYasha, please, _please_...open your eyes. Look at me- Wake up" She cooed. _Oh, dear God--_He stopped breathing! "InuYasha!" She screamed, lightly slapping his cheek. "No! No, please! Breath for me, _please!_" She slapped him again then covered his mouth with hers and blew air into his lungs. She then sat up and pressed her palms over his chest and forced the air out. She repeated her actions over and over, hoping, begging that he would breath on his own again. Oh, Lord, her hands were covered in his blood. Tears welded in her eyes and she bit back a sob. Oh hell, who gave a damn if she cried in front of the two crews?! The hot, salty tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and she dropped her head in grief-stricken agony. He wasn't waking up. He wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. She didn't want to lose him! She couldn't bear the thought. Kagome sobbed harder and clutched his shoulders. She let her forhead rest on his and her tears fell upon his cheeks.

"Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it!!_" she cursed. her shoukders shook as she cried. All remained silent except for her echoing cries. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. A quiet moment passed and she felt warm air against her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she met the weak, but golden gaze of InuYasha's. She sat up straight with a gasp, shock in her expression. InuYasha gave her a half-hearted smile. "I've told you before, love, I'm not as weak as you humans." He whispered. Kagome was overtaken with bewildmerment and she let out another sob. "Oh thank God!!" She cried out as she threw herself onto him, smothering him in kisses before claming his lips in a rough but passionate kiss. Groaned as if in pain and Kagome backed off. "I'm sorry." she muttered, laughing heartedly as she whiped away her tears. "I thought-I t-thought you were d-dead!" She fell into tears again, letting her forhead meet his once more. "I thought I'd lost you..." InuYasha smiled lightly and cupped her cheek in his palm. Their noses brushed and he touched his lips softly to hers. "I can't be killed so easily" He whispered to her, kissing her softly again.

"Oh hell, he's mated her." An unfamiliar voice groaned. InuYasha chuckled and sat up with Kagome holding a steady palm on his back for support. "Have you a problem with my mating this fine woman, Koga?" He mused, flashing his fangs at the blue eyed wolf who had faught with Ayame. He looked away and shook his head. "No, Captain. Of course not." The wold muttered, backing down. Such control. Kagome admired his firm hold.

InuYasha planted his hands on the deck and lifted himself up to his full height. He was no longer bleeding and his wound was already healing up. It seemed that the iron pellet shot right through his body. Kagome did a quick look around and saw a fresh smoking hole, no doubt caused by the small pellet, in the main mast. Her silver-haired lover slipping his hand aroundd her waist held her close to him. "Though I am proud to know how my honorable crew came for me, I order this madness to a hault. There will be _no _bloodshed caused by the hands of my men." He said with a strong voice."There sall be none shed by_ my_ women as well" Kagome added to her crew.

"No bloodshed? Cap'n, are you mad? These are the same wreched women who kept you hostage for nearly three days!" A rather handsome man with dark hair shouted, throwing down his sword. "Cease your anger Miroku. These women are not as cruel as you think." InuYasha replied, taking Kagome's hand and bringing it up to his lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had set many hours ago and the quarl between the two crews was over and done with. The moon was high and candles lit the decks of the two ships. Though some of the crew members refused to interact with the others, many had grown quite aquainted and had disapeaerd to the cabins below or to some secluded spot in the dark. InuYasha was not in the least surprised to find the liking Miroku had taken to Sango, or the wild chase with Koga in persute of the female wolf, Ayame. Some of the women had transfered over to the _New Moon_ to interact with the men. The long days at sea have put a e great sexual urge on both crews. To be with the opposite sex for a lengthy time period was a great treat to all.

Down below, in the captain's cabin of the _Siren's Melody, _InuYasha licked and suckled the side of his mate's neck as he played with her breasts. Her moans threw shivers down his spine and made him ache for her luscious body. He captured her lips and attacked her toungue with his own. She gasped against his lips and raked her short nails along his back.

When they finally brok apart of air, he stroked her cheek and claimed her once again.

**_Fin...._**

Finally, after over a year of working on this project, I am finally done. I must say, this is truly my best work yet. I hope you have enjoyed. Please Review. I appologize for any miss spellings. I am currently looking for a betta reader, if anyone is interested :)

---sango51893---


End file.
